


Hope Isn't Lost, Yet

by Vylad



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vylad/pseuds/Vylad
Summary: Au where they lost the war, yet someone unexpected decides to spare a few of the resistance members and has a few words with a small group of them, and also give Gadget a small gift.
Kudos: 15





	Hope Isn't Lost, Yet

**Author's Note:**

> M e h. I just felt like getting a small little one-shot out while I worked on Broken Infinity Is Just Zero, I hope you guys like it! It's mostly just a drabble.

He had won. Dr. Eggman has successfully destroyed life as we knew it.

I... failed. I don't know why I was still alive. There was such a small group of us still alive. Shadow, myself, Silver, Tails, Amy... such a small number. Why were we spared?

Amy and Tails were absolute wrecks, sobbing, screaming and kicking the whole time here where as the rest of us were just numb. Tails had lost his bestfriend, Amy had just lost the one she loved the most. It was like a punishment to keep us alive. Yet Infinite spared us, why? I still do not know. He will come in to our bunker, stare at us before leaving food and water before leaving us in the dark once again. One time he brought us a deck of cards.

It was weird. We were so close to winning. But then... that was such... how could I fail everyone like that?

I gulped and looked fo the small group remaining with us. None if us have even spoken a word since being here, except for the occasional words of comfort to Tails and Amy.

"How long do you think they'll keep us?" I croaked to no one in particular. I raised my head and gazed up the ceiling. 

No answer came. Not that I expected one. Maybe I had hoped atleast someone had the slightest idea. I could hear Amy's sobs start up again and Tails shushing her and I could hear him struggling to not cry. I wished I could be of more help. I wish I could reassure them. I wish...

I wish I could restart this whole war. Kill Infinite as soon as I saw him. Make him regret existing. I peeled back my upper lip and my hand slowly turned into a fist.

"Just kill us." I growled. "Spare us this dreadful future and kill us." 

What I did not expect was a response.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" No echo... it sounded so unfamiliar, yet so familiar at the same time.

I turned my head to where Infinite tended to appear from and spotted the Jackal. How long has he been there for? For how long has he watched us? Why didnt any of us even notice he was there?

Tails shifted his body so he was in front of Amy, while Shadow didnt even move an inch, just stared a hole through the wall.

Silver hasnt eaten in a week and had no strength to even fight. He weakly raised his head to gaze at the Jackal before it dropped back down with a quiet thud.

"Just tell Eggman to give you the orders to finish us off!" I snapped. Forcing myself to stand up before Infinite, who simply narrowed his eyes in response. Which made mine widen in shock. Eyes...

He wasn't wearing his mask. I thought I was just seeing things but the Jackal was stupid enough to come here without his mask. I dont care how he looks, he is a monster. I didnt need a mask or an actual face to tell me that.

I turned my back on him before spinning back around and lashing my hand at him, trying to get him in the face.

It backfired. I let out a loud yelp of pain ad my body was thrown back and I could feel blood trickle into my eye. I was supposed to claw him, not the other way around.

Shadow finally moved to look at me and then to Infinite. "You.." he breathed out.

"You should of killed me too." I heard Infinite growl. What? I shakily raised a hand from the dust and covered my eye and then raised it up until I felt the blood pouring out of my injury.

I looked to Shadow and then I heard Amy shout. "You monster! Whatever lies you're trying to spout we dont care! Just leave us to die so we join our friends and family."

Infinite rolled his eyes and didnt answer, he just continued to watch us. Or... more specifically watched Silver. Maybe he was worried for him? Pft. Yeah right. Like he knew what emotions are.

I shakily stood up and slowly moved my way next to Silver and sat down next to him, still covering my eye.

Hours passed. No one moved, spoke, I swore, some didn't even breath. And even if it wasnt actually hours it certainly felt like it. I was actually starting to doze off when Infinite broke the silence.

"The Doctor doesnt know you're here, or even alive."

That caught everyone's attention.

"So no orders of your execution is to be announce or anything like that. The Doctor isnt keeping you alive for his own amusement."

"But you are." Shadow spoke gruffly. "You're keeping us alive, for what? Torture? Revenge? Just for the hell of it?" He spoke with no fear to the creature who just... destroyed our land and took over the world.

Infinite lowered his ears and slightly winced as he did so, which made me snort in amusement before he answered. "What I'm keeping you alive for doesnt not matter. Death would be quite a reward for you heroes. I have different plans in mind for you however. But do not think for a moment that I will not kill you without hesitation. Especially you, Stripes."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Infinite at that nickname and growled to him. "What do you meant by that?"

"I'd tread lightly." Infinite snarled. "Never know when someone might decide enough is enough." Infinite closed his eyes before looking to Silver. "Better make sure your friend starts to eat and drink, or so help me I'll forcefully make sure of it, and I have a feeling none of you would like that too much." Infinite turned his head and flicked his ear slightly before grunting out in pain and leaving the dark room.

"Anyone else notice that the Phantom Ruby wasn't in his chest?" Tails choked out. Wiping away his tears.

"Well yeah, the doctor used it on that... thing." I answered quietly. "He hasnt had it for a while now. It's a wonder how he's still alive after all that strength. Why? What are you thinking of?"

Tails blinked slowly before shaking his head. "It's nothing." He sighed, moving from in front of Amy to beside her. His two tails curled around his body. "I just question what use Eggman still has for him."

That... was a good point. "Do you think he stopped working with Eggman?" I asked.

"Who knows, who cares. They did the same amount of damage no matter what, Gadget." Amy cried out. "I cant believe we lost. We always win. We... lost everyone."  
\---------

I hated that mask. I was overjoyed to be rid of it, but I wasnt prepared for the pain that came with it. That mask made my face feel so... trapped and kept my ears in one position, now it hurt everytime I moved them.

I close the door to their imprisonment and flattened my ears and stared down at the ground. I forced myself to walk forward as I stared at what I've done.

There was a huge hole in the earth and melted metal everywhere, the metal had long dried though. I looked at where the sun had crashed into the planet. I always tried to avoid it but something compelled me to walk towards it. I could see The Doctor's robot building over the hole. I reached the edge of the crater on looked inside and my ears flicked forward when I saw something. I looked around before leaping into the hole and sliding down the wide edge, wasnt that hard. The sun was huge, I barely had the edge of the sun touch The Earth's surface, but it worked nonetheless.

I began to walk down the side and soon I reached what caught my attention. I leaned down and picked it up. A prototype. I recognized it. That red wolf had it in our... first battle? I think. I dont know. Conquering the world wasnt my thing. Would be letting them live count as a 'battle'? Nah. Probably just an encounter.

I blinked slowly before looking up. I turned around and left the crater, looking over my shoulder only a couple of times. I gazed at where I held them prisoner and looked at the rock once more. I kept them alive for a reason. It was cruel to keep them alive. I should of let them die with everyone else.

I wasnt really ready for this robotic world, I was going to miss living things, I was going to miss... I missed being me. Why did I even agree to help rule this planet? There is nothing to win, or lose I guess.

I tossed the ruby in the air before catching it. I put my hand on my hip and leaned back on it slightly. I narrowed my eyes and looked back to the dark building I also spared. I made my way towards it slowly and slowly opened the door a bit. That pink hedgehog had cried herself to sleep, the fox was just laying on her but began to growl when he saw me.

Shadow, I hate him with every fiber in my body, looked to me and narrowed his eyes, I simply glared back. I gazed down to the Silver hedgehog who hasn't moved in four days, he still wasnt moving, not too shocking, but a tad concerning. The only reason I knew he was still alive was that since he thinned out, I could easily see his chest rise and fall.

Finally the wolf my eyes landed on him, but he was simply growling at me. His injury was quite pretty. I should probably get him something for that, but also. That could wait. I gripped the ruby harder and chucked it at him, which probably could of hurt him if it was for the fact that he tried to catch it, which he ultimately failed in doing so, it hit the ground with a thud.

Everyone, spare for the future one and sleeping one, flinched. I didnt know if it was because of the nice or because I just threw something at their friend though.

I snarled and growled out slowly, forcing myself to say each next word. I couldnt afford to really mess this up now. Gotta encourage them... as best I could. I'm not the encourage-y type.

"I wasnt in the right. I knew that from the start. I didnt expect to win either though. You've all faced much harder battles than me. You all shouldnt of fallen under the ruby's powers. Use that prototype to learn how to block out the powers of the Phantom Ruby. It's all The Doctor has going for him. Stand together and face the doctor, save what's left of this cruel planet. Just because it's a dumpster doesnt mean it's not worst saving. It's your home. It's their home. Not everyone is gone. Many are in hiding. I only killed those I affected. Not even your blue friend is dead. He is in a different location chambers similar to yours." I forced out. "You guys should fight for this planet back, and use that ruby to your advantage. You dont need a large army. You just need a group who will never give In. Or even just one person. You think you lost hope but everytime I look at you lot I see a fire. A fire to get revenge for those you lost. A fire to reclaim what was once yours. Dont give up now. Eggman think he has won, he doesnt know what I'm doing, he doesnt care either."

I paused and sighed, turning to Shadow. "When you killed my family I was fueled with such hatred. I didnt mean to go this far, I wanted to make you feel the pain I felt. But that ruby... it drags you in. It's like a parasite. The prototypes are not, hence why they are failures. They dont work the same way." I looked to Gadget. "You activated the prototype. You should use it." I then looked to the half-dead hedgehog and said. "And you. You have a future to save. You all do, but they need you most. You're one of the strongest fighters I've ever seen, you would be such a big help."

"What about you?" Tails asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Once the world is reclaimed and starts to improve, I plan to join my family, if I'd be allowed to that is."

"You... arent they dead?" The wolf shakily asked.

"As I said." I looked to the red wolf and made direct eye contact and I said as coldly as the the burning moon, and without missing a beat or stuttering. "I plan to join them."


End file.
